


Cookies

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2012 Participation Rewards [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena tries to bake Freya cookies as an early birthday present. Mess and snuggles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://xsmoonshine.livejournal.com/profile)[**xsmoonshine**](http://xsmoonshine.livejournal.com/)  for getting 100% participation in the 2012 [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)**summerpornathon**. Prompt: _Freya/Elena, cookies_.

Freya wasn’t really surprised when she came home from work to find the kitchen completely covered with dirty mixing bowls, egg boxes and spilled flour. Ridiculous things had been happening ever since her work schedule had been changed so her and Elena’s days off weren’t on the same day any more.

Elena was in the living room, curled up on the sofa with a bowl full of what looked like cookie dough and the match on the telly. “Evening,” she said when Freya walked in. “Sorry about the kitchen.”

“What’ve you been doing?” Freya folded her arms.

“Oh, I was trying to bake you cookies,” said Elena. “Early birthday present. But the first two batches got burned so I thought I’d just make you cookie dough instead.” She offered Freya the bowl.

Freya clambered onto the sofa and dug in with her hands. “My birthday’s not till April,” she said.

“Yes, that’s why they were an _early_ present,” said Elena. “And I _was_ going to clean up the kitchen, honest.”

“I never said you weren’t!” said Freya. Elena offered her a lump of cookie dough by way of apology anyway, and Freya ate it out of her hand, then licked her fingers clean to make her squirm.

After that, one thing led to another, and the kitchen didn’t get cleaned up for quite a while.  



End file.
